


Never Been So In Love

by TheFightingBull



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Joseph Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Tumblr Prompt, wolf language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: "Hi! For the Jason Todd Christmas prompt, I'd like to request Omega verse Jason Todd/Joey Wilson. With pregnant Jay being all soft and cuddly Christmas morning. Thank you!" - AnonymousJoey wakes up and reflects on how great life is turning out for he and his mate Jason. (First time writing in an A/b/o fic. Hopefully you all like it)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Joey Wilson/Jason Todd (just in case)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Never Been So In Love

The morning light was peaking through the blinds of their bedroom window. He would have stretched and probably even yawned, but his mate was nestled against him. He peeked down at the omega and smiled, enjoying the fact that despite how strong and powerful Jason was, the young man was trusting him entirely to keep their small pack safe.

Joseph “Joey” Wilson had never been so in love with someone in his life. The way Jason had taken blow after blow, both physically and psychologically through out the course of his existence was inspiring. He was pretty sure he’d fallen in love with the unusually muscular and broad shoulders omega the moment he’d taken the time to learn about him.

He and his father didn’t always get along, but when it came to Jason, they both agreed. He would be everything Joey could hope for in a lover, friend, mate, and mother to his pups. With a soft smile pressed his lips Jason’s forehead. The younger man had his head resting on Joey’s chest as he slept peacefully.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Jason grumbled before giving in to a long, heavy yawn.

He chuckled softly and nuzzled his mate, running his fingers through the man’s thick black and white curls. Really, he should scent or groom him, but they were both quite comfortable in their positions and Joey really wanted to just spend the early morning hours contemplating how happy they were going to be.

Jason took the choice to lay in bed away from him when he finally pulled himself up to a sitting position. He started cracking knuckles or stretching limbs as he let out a satisfying groan that ended in a playful noise that had Joey’s inner beast rising.

“It’s Christmas morning,” Jason grinned at him, his pretty teal eyes sparkling happily. “That means you finally get to open the gift I got you!”

More out of habit than necessity, Joseph signed as he spoke. “I told you not to get my anything! We agreed.”

Jason rolled his eyes and smirked. “I never agreed to anything of the sort. I agreed that you shouldn’t get me a gift because our pups would be enough.”

Of course, Jason would figure out how to twist their conversations to work in his favor. It was alright though because he’d bought Jason a gift anyhow. It was their first Christmas together. Well, the first where there wasn’t violence or bloodshed. The first where family and friends weren’t going to interfere or cause problems. The first where they were finally settled and happily closed off from the rest of the world.

Jason being pregnant made their home off limits without invitation. Even control freaks like their fathers, or nosy brats like their siblings, knew better than to enter an omega’s den uninvited when a litter was expected. Just in case they weren’t smart enough to know that, he and Jason had done everything they could to build up their defenses and to make it clear to any and all who passed by their small condo that there was a pregnant omega within.

He watched as his mate wrapped himself up in his favorite blanket off their nest/bed. “Let’s go, I want to sit by the fireplace and relax in the nest I made in the living room.”

“So, demanding,” Joey grinned, but didn’t argue.

He followed after his mate, keeping a close eye on the way he moved. Not just because he loved Jason’s body, but because the paranoia his father had warned him about was starting to settle in. The man had insisted that things like Jason moving about the apartment would put him in a state of concern, possibly even panic. That Joey would fear him being hurt in the kitchen or slipping in the bathroom.

It was kind of nice that he’d been warned about it. Jason was touchy enough as it was. He didn’t like being vulnerable let alone feeling like it. If Joey had reacted on instinct alone, he might have angered and upset Jason. Doing so might have frightened Jason into hiding in either his own den or hiding with his older brother until the pups were born.

Jason sat carefully in the large nest of blankets, pillows, and even some of their clothes or coats. He’d arranged it on Thanksgiving Day; the same day they’d put up a Christmas tree and decorated it. Of all the things Joey had expected of his headstrong, cynical mate, being a big fan of Christmas and its traditions had not been one of them.

Joey moved to sit beside him but thought better of it as he his eyes moved to the kitchen. “What can I get you to eat? What are our pups in the mood for?”

Jason started to stand, but Joey narrowed his eyes and released soft, warning growl. “Oh, fine! I’ll let you ‘provide’ for me!” He sounded angry, but he saw the relief in Jason’s eyes. Mornings were still touchy for the omega when it came to moving around and getting sick.

“What would you like?” He smiled.

“Big glass of milk and peanut butter toast?” The big man in the nest asked hopefully.

Jason also hated being a burden on anyone. He was terrified that if he was too much of an issue, people would abandon him. He’d of course never said that aloud, but Joey and Dick had long conversations about it. He’d never abandon Jason, of that Joey had tried hard to prove, but his insecure mate struggled at times with such an unusual concept.

When he returned from the small kitchen with the requested breakfast, he found a very large box sitting in the nest beside Jason. It was certainly not a box that Joey had seen before. Where had his omega been hiding it?

“Thanks,” Jason smiled and took the cup and plate.

He started to pull away, when Jason grabbed hold of his arm and then leaned his head into the palm of his hand. Joey smile and sunk to his knees beside him and began to kiss Jason’s face, while letting his hands run through Jason’s hair and down his neck and shoulders. He dropped to his knees beside him and took advantage of his mate’s cuddly mood.

“I love you,” Joey whispered softly.

“I love you, too.” Jason smiled before he nipped gently at his chin. “Now please, open your gift!”

“Only if you eat,” he bargained.

Jason didn’t respond, but rather grabbed one of the pieces of toast off his plate and took a large bite. Feeling a bit better about the omega taking care of his daily needs, Joey decided to focus on the large rectangular box. He took his time opening it, mostly because it looked like Jason had taken his time wrapping it.

There was also the bonus that Jason looked impatient enough to rip it out of his hands and open it himself. He loved teasing his mate and he slowed down just to get under his skin a bit.

Finally, he’d revealed a plain cardboard box. “It’s lovely, Jason, just what I wanted!”

“Oh, shut up and open the box,” Jason snickered.

Doing as he was told, he pulled out a black, hard shell guitar case. He liked the guitar case, but he already had one. Actually, it was pretty much the same type and everything. He appreciated the thought and wondered if Jason’s feelings would be hurt that he already had one.

Catching on, Jason grinned. “It’s not the case, it’s what’s inside.”

Worried, he flipped the metal clasps and opened the case. His eyes widened in surprise at the elegant black, acoustic guitar. In silver ink was the signature of The Man in Black himself, Johnny Cash. He felt his eyes tear up at the sight.

“Jason,” he whispered and fought the emotion in his throat. “This is…”

“Everything my Alpha deserves,” Jason insisted. “I bought it for you months ago. Before we moved in and before the pregnancy.”

He gently set the bit of music memorabilia aside and pulled Jason into a long, passionate kiss. He didn’t even mind the taste of peanut butter. He wanted Jason to know how grateful he was the music icon’s bit of history. It would be proudly displayed in their den. In their home.

Jason laughed nervously as they finally parted and blushed. “I guess that means you like it?”

He nodded. “Yes, I do,” he laughed and signed. “I love it almost as much as I love you.”

Jason set aside his glass of milk and plate of toast and then crawled into his lap, his head resting comfortably into the nape of his neck and shoulder. He let the omega relax there for as long as he wanted. He leaned his back against the couch that the nest was placed against. It had been done strategically for when they watched tv or the fireplace.

“Thank you, Jason, I mean it,” he grinned.

The heat of Jason’s cheeks warmed his neck and he almost teased his omega about it. “Thank you, Joey,” Jason whispered. “You, these two pups, and this life are everything I ever wanted, even if I didn’t know it before.”

“Well, I have a gift for you, too,” he smiled. “But you have to let me go so I can grab it.”

“I don’t need a gift, just you,” Jason shook his head and tightened his hold a little.

Content as he was to stay that way, Joey insisted, and Jason finally relented. He got up and walked into their bedroom and took it out of the man sized safe he installed when they moved in. This one was his, Jason had one on the opposite side of the closet. Neither knew one another’s codes, not that either had tried to guess. They respected one another’s privacy.

He handed the long, kind of skinny box to Jason. It was a little heavy, but his mate barely noticed as he took it and began to unwrap it. His face was curious the entire time, however, the box gave away what was inside of it.

Jason grinned. “A Barret M82?”

He nodded. “It’s the best anti-material sniper rifle on the market.”

“Yeah I know! Pretty expensive, Joey!” Jason snapped, but the delight in his eyes told him that the omega was teasing and not at all offended. “We weren’t even supposed to buy gifts for each other this year.”

“I agreed that you didn’t have to get me a gift, I never agreed not to get you one,” Joey corrected.

Jason blinked and then shook his head. “Guess I’m gonna have to be a lot more careful in making deals with you in the future?”

“You should have already known that, Dear,” Joey smirked.

His mate nodded and smiled before cuddling back up against his side. He wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled close to Jason’s face. He’d never been so happy in his life and he was pretty sure that Jason felt the same way.

Warm, happy, expecting, and lost in their own little world.


End file.
